fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Lorne Malvo
Lorne Malvo is a manipulative man hired hitman from Reno, Nevada. Early life He has been to Alaska (Source: The Heap ) Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" Lorne is first seen in the opener of the series driving a car down the highway with a man in the trunk. Suddenly, he hits a deer and swerves off the road. He crashes, and the man in the trunk escapes. In Bemidji, Minnesota, Lorne meets Lester Nygaard, who is there to treat a nose injury, in the hospital waiting room. After drinking a can of grape flavored Faygo given to him by Lester, Lorne asks him how broke his nose, which quickly turns into a discussion of whether or not Lester wants Lorne to kill Sam Hess, the man who caused Lester to break his nose. Lorne visits Sam's workplace the next day to get a good look at his target, meanwhile taunting him and his two sons. Later, Lorne gets a call from Mr. Rundle about a client that is in need of his services in Duluth. Lorne tells him he will be there in a day or two, making a detour to kill Sam. Lorne follows Sam to The Lucky Penny, where he throws a knife into Sam's head. He spends the night at Leroy's Motor Inn, where he convinces a kid to urinate in his boss' car as revenge for belittling him, then later reports him to his boss and watches the chaos ensue. Lorne is approached by Lester the next day to confirm Sam's fate, he tells Lester that he never said to not kill him, despite Lester's protests. Lorne tells Lester he needs to learn to stand up for himself. He later calls the Hess residence posing as Sam's attorney in order to trick Mickey into thinking all of Sam's belongings are going to Moe, his younger brother. This causes Mickey to try and kill Moe. After Lester "stands up for himself" by murdering his wife, he calls Lorne and tells him to help clear up the crime scene. Lorne arrives to find Vern Thurman about to arrest Lester, and he shoots Vern with a shotgun. He goes into the basement to look at the crime scene, but disappears as soon as the back-up forces arrive. Lorne makes his way to Duluth to pick up the next client. On the way, he is pulled over by Officer Gus Grimly for speeding. Lorne manages to talk Gus out of giving him a ticket, and leaves a confused and frightened Gus behind as he drives away. "The Rooster Prince" Lorne visits a post-office in Duluth, Minnesota to pick up a package that will tell him about his next client. He asks the teller for a package addressed to Duluth, confusing the teller. Lorne threatens him to look for the package, and he finds it. Opening it, he finds a book and a wallet. According to the ID card inside the wallet, he is "Frank Peterson", a minister. He leaves and heads for Phoenix Farms, a supermarket owned by Stavros Milos. There, Stavros tells him to find the person who is blackmailing him and stop him. As Stavros is handing him the blackmail note, Stavros' son Dmitri barges in and tells a joke, and is immediately shooed away. Before Lorne leaves, he has Stavros sign the book that he got in the package. He later visits the Milos residence to find Helena Milos training with her personal trainer. The trainer shakes his hand, and gets tanning grease all over him. Lorne negotiates with Helena about the divorce settlement until Dmitri comes back home. Lorne tells him a cheesy joke, which he enjoys and wonders if his father might like it. Later, Lorne returns to a motel room where he is playing the recording of his phone call with Lester that he made shortly after killing Pearl. Beside him is a box of cassette tapes from his past clients. Suddenly Wally, the head of security for Stavros who was at the meeting with Lorne and his boss, arrives. He tells Lorne to stop looking for the blackmailer and leave town, not wanting Lorne's "big-city connections" to take over. Lorne says nothing, and instead goes into the bathroom to take a dump while still making eye contact with him. Disgusted, Wally leaves. "A Muddy Road" To be added. "Eating the Blame" To be added. "The Six Ungraspables" To be added. "Buridan's Ass" To be added. "Who Shaves the Barber?" To be added. "The Heap" To be added. Episode appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road *104 - Eating the Blame *105 - The Six Ungraspables *106 - Buridan's Ass *107 - Who Shaves the Barber? *108 - The Heap *109 - A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage * 110 - Morton's Fork Crimes committed by Lorne This is a list of crimes Lorne has committed: *Abducted Phil McCormick from his office and left him to freeze to death. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Murdered Sam Hess. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Murdered Vern Thurman. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Stole Lester Nygaard's car. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Reckless driving in Duluth. (The Crocodile's Dilemma) *Murdered King. (A Muddy Road) *Breaking and entering into the Stavros residence. (A Muddy Road) *Drugged and blackmailed Stavros Milos. (A Muddy Road - Buridan's Ass) *Staged the murder of Don Chumph. (Buridan's Ass) *Murdered Mr. Numbers. (Buridan's Ass) *Murdered the members of the Fargo Mob. (Who Shaves the Barber?) *Murdered a Duluth Police Department officer. (The Heap) *Murdered Burt Canton. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Murdered Louise Canton. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Murdered Jemma Stalone. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Murdered Linda Park. (A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage) *Took a car salesman hostage. (Morton's Fork) *Murdered Webb Pepper. (Morton's Fork) *Murdered Bill Budge. (Morton's Fork) *Attempted murder of Lester Nygaard. (Morton's Fork) Trivia *Lorne keeps cassette tapes of all of his past clients. *Lorne is the first main character to die. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Deceased